kirihafikciojfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
日语训读词列表
hi (no moto) no kata no osieri yomu kotoba wo turanari arawasu ア あ あか (aka, 丹) あがる (agaru, 上がる /常用/) あげまき (agemaki, 丫) あげまき (agemaki, 丱) *a kind of ancient hairstyle あげる (ageru, 上げる /常用/) あずかる (azukaru, 与かる) *あづかる (adukaru, historical) あずかる (azukaru, 与る) *あづかる (adukaru, historical) あたう (atau, 与う) *あたふ (atafu, historical) あたえ (atae, 与え) *あたへ (atafe, historical) あたえる (ataeru, 与える, Jōyō) *あたへる (ataferu, historical) あたえる (ataeru, 丐える) *あたへる (ataferu, historical) あたゆ (atayu, 与ゆ) あたる (ataru, 中たる) あらわす (arawasu, 表す /常用/) あらわす (arawasu, 表わす) あらわれす (arawaresu, 表れす) あらわれる (arawareru, 表れる /常用/) あるじ (aruji, 主) い いたる (itaru, 丿る) 不: いなや (inaya) う うえ (ue, 上 /常用/) *うへ (ufe, historical) うし (ushi, 丑) うち (uchi, 中) うわ (uwa, 上 /常用//uncommon/) *うは (ufa, historical) え 。 お お (o, 乃) おおきい (ōkii, 丕きい) *おほきい (ofokii, historical) おか (oka, 丘, Jōyō) おこる (okoru, 乍こる) *As an alternative form of 作 おさない (osanai, 丱い) *をさない (wosanai, historical) *young or tender おさまる (osamaru, 乂まる) ←をさまる (wosamaru, historical) おさめる (osameru, 乂める) ←をさめる (wosameru, historical) おしえる (oshieru, 訓える) おと (oto, 乙) おも (omo, 主) * 主要 おもて (omote, 表 /常用/) おりる (oriru, 下りる, Jōyō) おろす (orosu, 下ろす, Jōyō) カ か か (ka, 乎) かくれる (kakureru, 乚れる) *Alternative form of 隠 かたらい (katarai, 語らい) かたらう (katarau, 語らう /常用/) かたり (katari, 語り) かたる (kataru, 語る /常用/) かつ (katsu, 且つ, Jōyō) *and かな (kana, 乎) かみ (kami, 上 /常用/) かる (karu, 乂る) き きのと (kinoto, 乙) *木 (Ki, “Wood”, one of the Five Elements) +‎ の (no, attributive marker) +‎ 弟 (oto, “younger brother”). く くさのむらがり (kusanomuragari,丵) *thickly growing grass; thick tufts of grass くし (kushi, 串, Jōyō) くし (kushi, 丳) *a skewer くだす (kudasu, 下す, Jōyō) くださる (kudasaru, 下さる, Jōyō) くだる (kudaru, 下る, Jōyō) くみす (kumisu, 与す) くみする (kumisuru, 与する) け 。 こ こう (kou, 丐う) *こふ (kofu, historical) ここの (kokono, 九, Jōyō) ここのつ (kokonotsu, 九つ, Jōyō) ことば (kotoba, 詞) こらす (korasu, 乂らす) これ (kore, 之) ころ (koro, 両) サ さ さがる (sagaru, 下がる, Jōyō) さげる (sageru, 下げる, Jōyō) さびしい (sabishii, 乂しい) さまたげられる (samatagerareru, 丂げられる) *obstruction of breath さる (saru, 丟る) し しげる (shigeru, 丰る) *abundant, bountiful, lush, luxurious した (shita, 下, Jōyō) して (shite 乄) しめ (shime, 乄) *"letter closed" character (from 閉める, close) *sum (from 〆高, 締高, sum) *measurement of paper *bundle (from 締める, fasten) しも (shimo, 下) しりぞく (shirizoku, 丨く) す ず (zu, 不) すくう (sukuu, 丞う) *すくふ (sukufu, historical) すすむ (susumu, 丨む) すなわち (sunawachi, 乃ち) せ 不: せず (sezu) そ その (sono, 丌の) *a table そむく (somuku, 乖く) *to diverge, to disobey, to go against それ (sore, 丌れ) *a table タ た だい (dai, 丌) *a table たけ (take, 丈, Jōyō) */take2/: takye → take. Cognate with 高 (taka, “height”), 高い (takai, “high”), and 長ける (takeru, “to be high”). たちまち (tachimachi, 乍ち) たすける (tasukeru, 丞ける) たま (tama, 丸) ち 。 つ つらなる (tsuranaru, 列なる) つらねる (tsuraneru, 列ねる) つらぬく (tsuranuku, 串く) て 。 と とぼしい (toboshii, 乏しい, Jōyō) とら (tora, 乕) とり (tori, 酉/丣) とる (toru, 丮る) どんぶり (donburi, 丼, Jōyō) ナ な なか (naka, 中, Jōyō) ながら (nagara, 乍ら) ながれる (nagareru, 乁れる) *to flow なげうつ (nageutsu, 丟つ) なな (nana, 七, Jōyō) ななつ (nanatsu, 七つ, Jōyō) なの (nano, 七, Jōyō, uncommo なみ (nami, 並, Jōyō) ならびたつ (narabitatsu, 乑つ) ならびに (narabini, 並びに, Jōyō) ならぶ (narabu, 並ぶ, Jōyō) ならべる (naraberu, 並べる, Jōyō) なんじ (nanji, 乃)←なんぢ (nandi, historical) に に (ni, 丹) 不: にあらず (niarazu) ぬ ぬし (nushi, 主, Jōyō) ね 。 の の (no, 乃) の (no, 之) のせる (noseru, 乗せる, Jōyō/乘) のぼす (nobosu, 上す /常用/) のぼせる (noboseru, 上せる /常用/) のぼる (noboru, 上る /常用/) のり (nori, 乗り/乘) のる (noru, 乗る, Jōyō/乘) ハ は 。 ひ ひさしい (hisashii, 久しい, Jōyō) *乆しい ひと (hito, 一 /常用/) ひとつ (hitotsu, 一つ /常用/) ひとつ (hitotsu, 壱つ) ひのえ (hinoe, 丙) *火 (Hi)の兄 (e) ひのと (hinoto, 丁) *火の弟(hinooto) ふ ふたつ (futatsu, 両つ) ふたまた (futamata, 丫) N* ふみ (fumi, 詞) へ 。 ほ 。 マ ま まがる (magaru, 乀) * stretch また (mata, 义) *Alternative form of 叉 まつわる (matsuwaru, 丩わる) *まつはる (matufaru, historical) *to connect or graft a vine まる (maru, 丸, Jōyō) まるい (marui, 丸い, Jōyō) まるかす (marukasu, 丸かす) まるかせ (marukase, 丸かせ) まるける (marukeru, 丸ける) まるっこい (marukkoi, 丸っこい) まるぐち (maruguchi, 丸ぐち) まるごと (marugoto, 丸ごと) まるみ (marumi, 丸み) まるむ (marumu, 丸む) まるまる (marumaru, 丸まる) まるめる (marumeru, 丸める, Jōyō) まろ (maro, 丸) まろかす (marokasu, 丸かす) まろかせ (marokase, 丸かせ) まろかる (marokaru, 丸かる) まろぐ (marogu, 丸ぐ) まろむ (maromu, 丸む) まろめる (maromeru, 丸める) まろやか (maroyaka, 丸やか) まろらか (maroraka, 丸らか); み み (mi, 三, Jōyō) みえぬ (mienu, 丏えぬ) *parapet; invisible みつ (mitsu, 三つ, Jōyō) みっつ (mittsu, 三つ, Jōyō) みめよい (mimeyoi, 丰い) *abundant, bountiful, lush, luxurious む むなしい (munashii, 丠しい) *empty め 。 も もつ (motsu, 丮つ) もと (moto, 下, Jōyō) もとる (motoru, 乖る) *to diverge, to disobey, to go against もろ (moro, 両) ヤ や やしなう (yashinau, 乂う) ←やしなふ (yasinafu, historical) やぶにらみ (yabunirami, 乜み) *squint ゆ ゆく (yuku, 之く) よ よ (yo, 世, Jōyō) よ (yo, 乎) よむ (yomu, 讀む) よむ (yomu, 訓む) よろず (yorozu, 萬) *よろづ (yorodu, historical) ラ ら 。 り 。 る 。 れ 。 ろ 。 ワ わ 。 を 。